Saved By Ska
by shiki94
Summary: Sami Zayn couldn't seem to deny how he felt about JoJo, but he did his best to keep his feelings hidden seeing as how the younger ring announcer was dating fellow roster member Randy Orton. But, when he sees the younger brunette acting strangely, Sami fears JoJo may need to be saved from the situation she's in. Request for eva505. Rated T for swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with another request fic, everyone! Now, this is actually a bit of a odd pairing for me as...well, I've never written anything with Sami and Jojo as the main pairing (closest thing I got to shipping Jojo off with another wrestler was some slight shippy stuff between her and Seth Rollins in another one of my fics, Total Drama), so, when I got asked by eva505 to write a piece that features Sami Zayn and Jojo as the main pairing, I decided to take it on since I'd like the practice with writing a new pairing. Now, initially, I was asked to write a one-shot for these two, but...after I planned the idea out, I found that it was going to take me more than just that to get the story idea across that eva requested, so this may fall in the range of being three to five chapters. I'm not too sure on the length just yet, so...we'll see how things develop. So, until then, I hope you all enjoy reading this, my dolls. =)**

 **(Disclaimer: I own none of the wrestlers and onscreen personalities used in this fic. They are the property of themselves and the WWE. I only own the ideas that are going into this.)**

Sami Zayn knew that for the longest time...he had feelings for a certain female member of the WWE roster. And that female was WWE ring announcer Joseann Offerman, better known by her on-screen name as JoJo. He honestly didn't know what it was that attracted him to the younger woman at first. Whether it was her smile or the way she handled her job for someone her age, Sami didn't really seem to care as he had actually gotten to know the woman beneath all of that...and that woman was one who could find something to be happy about. So, it did not sit well with Sami at all that JoJo was dating fellow WWE Superstar Randy Orton, a man that didn't have the best possible reputation among the roster.

Looking over to see Sami watching JoJo as she was talking with fellow ring announcer Lillian Garcia, one of Sami's good friends, Zack Ryder, sighed and, shaking his head, said "Sami, bro. You gotta just leave JoJo be. I know you kinda feel something for her, but staring won't make her come to you or anything."

"I know, Zack, I know," Sami said, letting out an annoyed sigh of his own. "I just worry about her. She's dating that snake Orton, and I just don't want her to get hurt by him."

"We all feel that way, Sami. But, what can any of us do about it? It's not like we can just tell JoJo who she can and can't date," Zack said. "Last I checked, she's still around that age where she can be pretty resistant to older people telling her what to do."

"Again. I know, Zack," Sami said, feeling a tiny bit annoyed.

Hearing the tone of Sami's voice, Zack said "Look. If JoJo dating Randy is worrying you this much, then why don't you just talk to her? She seems to be pretty friendly with you, so, I don't see why that won't work.

"Hmm. That's actually a pretty good idea. Thanks, Zack," Sami said, high-fiving the Long Island native.

"No problem, broski," Zack said. "Now, go on. Don't make me shove you over there."

"Alright, alright. I'm going, I'm going," Sami said around a laugh as he walked away from Zack. Walking over to the two women, Sami stopped when Lillian and JoJo noticed him. Offering a wave to the two, Sami said "Evening, ladies."

"Good evening, Sami," Lillian said, smiling. Turning back to JoJo, Lillian said "I'll talk to you later, JoJo. See when the show starts."

"OK. See you, Lillian," JoJo said, smiling as she waved the veteran ring announcer goodbye. Turning back to Sami, JoJo shyly smiled and said "Hey, Sami."

"Hey, JoJo. How're you doing?" Sami asked.

"I...I'm doing alright. Just talking about some stuff with Lillian before the show starts tonight. How have things been with you?" JoJo asked.

"Well, aside from getting my ass kicked by Kevin most weeks, I'm doing fine," Sami said. "If you don't mind me asking, what were you and Lillian talking about?"

"Oh, uh. Stephanie actually pitched an idea for me to Randy's personal ring announcer starting tonight," JoJo said, biting her lip a bit as she rubbed her upper left arm. "I'm...I'm looking forward to it, and I was just talking about it with Lillian."

"That's...cool, I guess," Sami said, while taking note of JoJo's body language. Maybe the redhead was just imagining things, but...JoJo actually seemed fairly nervous about this new storyline idea. But, the thing that seemed to catch Sami's notice the most was the fact that JoJo was rubbing her arm. "JoJo, are you...are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, sure I am. Why wouldn't I be?" JoJo asked, in an overly chipper voice.

"Well, it's just-" "JoJo!" Sami began before getting cut off by the voice of the one Superstar he wasn't looking forward to seeing. And, if hearing wasn't bad enough, Sami had the unfortunate luck of seeing JoJo flinch a bit at having her name yelled.

Turning in the direction of Randy's voice, JoJo said "Coming, Randy!" Turning back to Sami, JoJo said "I gotta go. I think Randy might want to talk some stuff over about his match tonight. I'll see you later on, okay?"

"O...OK," Sami got out before watching JoJo spin on her heel and turn to run off towards Randy. Watching the younger woman get back with Randy almost made Sami's stomach turn. He knew that there wasn't any real way he could directly talk with JoJo about her relationship wiht Randy, but...after seeing that, the redhead couldn't help but feel that JoJo needed more help than she was aware of. And, he, Sami Zayn, would be the one to give JoJo that help. The biggest problem with this, however, all lied in just how he was going to help her out. 'I'll figure it out. Just...anything I can do to save JoJo before things get too bad for JoJo,' Sami thought as he turned on his heel and headed for the locker room so that he could get ready for his match that night.

 **...*nervously scratches the back of my head* Yeah, I know this may not be the most original way I could go about writing this idea up, but...it's Sami Zayn and Jojo and Randy Orton all together in one fic. This is pretty much the best my brain could come up with without going with an idea that would end up making this a full-length story. That being said, I hope everyone that gave this a chance enjoyed the start. So, until next time, don't forget to R &R please. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So far, I gotta say that I'm pretty pleased with the feedback that I've gotten on this. This is definitely something that's a bit different from what I normally write, but I feel pretty good about how it's turning out and how it's going to go. And the fact that it seems like so many people are willing to give this a shot is just so great to me. I hope you guys and the reader that requested this are enjoying it and will continue to enjoy it. Now, my Author's Note out of the way, I hope you guys enjoy this update. =)**

Sami still couldn't get over how JoJo acted the night before backstage during RAW. All he wanted to do was have a nice talk with the younger woman before his match, and somehow he had the unfortunate luck of seeing JoJo get a bit panicked because of Randy calling for her to come with him. And, if that wasn't bad enough there was JoJo's body language before she went to join up with the legacy wrestler. She just seemed to withdraw into herself somewhat, and it worried Sami. Mostly because he _never_ wanted to see a woman have a reaction like that when it came to being with another guy in any way. _'Is there something going on between her and Orton that I just don't see now?'_ Sami thought. He had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice the tiny ball of paper that was flying at him until it hit him on one of his eyes. Blinking as he rubbed his eye, Sami scowled a bit and said "Not cool, Em!"

"Sorry, Sami," fellow WWE roster member Emma Dashwood said with a shrug as she took a sip of her iced tea. "But, stuff like that happens when you get spacey on us."

Letting out an annoyed sigh, Sami said "Sorry. It's just...I've got some stuff on my mind" as he ran a hand through his hair.

Trying to think about just what could be on Sami's mind, Zack stepped in and explained to his girlfriend "Sami's worried about JoJo dating Randy. And, he's a bit too stubborn to really tell her how he feels about her being with him."

"But, why's he being so stubborn about it?" the Aussie asked. "If Sami likes JoJo, then he ought to just tell her instead of keeping it bottled up."

"That's what I've been telling him!" Zack exclaimed in agreement. "I mean, I've also been saying that he should just leave JoJo be, but more than anything, he should just tell her how he feels about her. Not too hard to do when you really think about it."

"It kind of is when you can't even bring yourself to really tell the person you like how they feel," Sami said. Adding on, Sami said "Also, I think there might be something wrong with JoJo that I just can't put my finger on."

"What would make you think that?" Emma asked, stirring the straw around in her tea.

"It's just all in how she looked when I was talking to her last night," Sami said. "It's almost like she was afraid of something."

"Something like what?" Emma asked.

"I don't know, Em," Sami said, defeat starting to mask his features a bit. "All I _do_ know is that the minute Randy called for her, she got a bit tense before she went to join him. I don't know what's going on between them, but I just can't shake the feeling that it isn't anything good."

While she listened to Sami talk on, the Aussie Diva couldn't help but think that maybe she could step in and help on Sami's behalf. After all, if one of the guys couldn't get JoJo to open up about her relationship and if anything was bothering her, maybe one of her fellow women on the roster could get through to the young ring announcer. _'Anything to help if what Sami says about JoJo is true,'_ Emma thought before joining back in Sami and Zack's conversation.

...

JoJo had been walking around backstage ever since she arrived at the arena, trying to clear her mind before more of the roster began to show up. She was actually pretty grateful to have managed to get away from Randy earlier today because...well, to put it lightly, the two had a bit of a fight.

 _"Why were you talking with Sami Zayn last night?" Randy asked._

 _"It's no big deal, Randy," JoJo said. "I was just talking to him before our stuff for last night. It's not like I was flirting with him or anything."_

 _"You better not have," Randy said. "After all, don't forget. You're_ my _girlfriend, JoJo. I don't want you talking to any other guys here. It'd be a shame if something were to happen to any of them."_

 _"What do you mean by that, Randy?" JoJo asked, suddenly starting to feel a bit worried for a lot of her male friends on the roster._

 _But, instead of answering the younger woman, Randy walked out of their hotel room, leaving JoJo to ponder over Randy's words and just what he could mean._

Ever since that talk, JoJo had still been trying to wrap her head around just what Randy could've even meant. She honestly couldn't figure out just what this all could mean until some talks with some of the others on the roster about Randy came to mind; and basically what a lot of these talks seemed to center on was saying that the second generation Superstar had a bit of a mean streak when it came to guys so much as talking to the women he dated. _"I heard one time he beat a dude so bad he broke his nose,"_ the voice of Naomi whispered through her mind. _'Wait. Could Randy have meant that he'd hurt Sami if he caught me talking to him again? Oh, man. Maybe I should find Sami and warn him. Best I tell him now before Randy tries to go after him,'_ JoJo thought. She had spun on her heel so fast to try to walk to another area backstage to call Sami that she didn't even notice the person coming up to her before she bumped into the person and staggered back a bit. Rubbing her chest, JoJo quickly said "I'm so sorry! I wasn't really paying any attention to where I was walking, so I didn't notice you come up."

"It's okay, JoJo. Really, it is," said the person. "As a matter of fact, I've been looking for you ever since I got here."

 **So, it definitely looks like things are shaping up to most everyone pretty much needing to talk stuff out about what's happening with them...JoJo more than anyone it seems. And it seems like she's going to get to do that...next chapter. So, until then, don't forget to R &R please. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Rubbing her chest, JoJo quickly said "I'm so sorry! I wasn't really paying any attention to where I was walking, so I didn't notice you come up."_

 _"It's okay, JoJo. Really, it is," said the person. "As a matter of fact, I've been looking for you ever since I got here."_

 **So, just how was it that JoJo bumped into? That shall be revealed in this chapter. Read on and enjoy, my loves. =) (And, I am SOOOOO sorry for not really updating any of my stuff lately. I've been getting so wrapped up with babysitting that it's really cutting into my fic-writing time. I'd normally try to work on updates at night before sleep, but by the time I can even think of wanting to work on anything, I end up having to make my nightly appointments with my pillow, so...yeah, I haven't had the ideal time I'd want to try to write. But, hopefully, I can get myself to write more often...especially since I've been bouncing around between my in-progress stuff and future fics.)**

Looking up to see just who she had bumped into, JoJo said "Again, sorry, Emma. I've just been thinking about something."

"You want to talk about what's on your mind, hon?" Emma asked the younger woman. The blonde was hoping that while she had JoJo here, she could talk to her about what all's been going on with her lately.

"I, uh... I wouldn't want to bore you with my dumb stories," JoJo said, in the hopes of sending the Aussie on her way.

"You wouldn't exactly be boring me, doll," Emma said. "After all, it'll take more than listening to someone else's stories to bore me."

"Well, I-" JoJo began before looking over at the older woman and feeling surprised by the look on her face. Normally, JoJo was used to many of the other roster members she was acquainted with treating her like a kid since she was one of the youngest people that worked for the WWE. So, to see that Emma was looking at her with a look that seemed to say "Just talk with me, JoJo" was fairly surprising to the young ring announcer. _'Plus, it's better if I at least talk with_ someone _about what's bothering me,'_ JoJo thought. Taking a breath in and letting it out, JoJo said "OK. I'll tell you, Emma."

"OK. Great," Emma said, feeling surprised that JoJo was willing to talk to her. "No need to rush, hon. Just tell me at your own pace."

"OK," JoJo said, nodding her head. Looking around to make sure it was just her and Emma, JoJo took a breath in and let it out before saying "OK. So...I'm not sure if you've really heard about it, but...me and Randy are going to be in a storyline together starting tonight."

"I didn't know that. But, I did see that you had accompanied Randy to the ring last night for his match," Emma said.

"Yeah. I don't really know what my real part in all of it is just yet, but I'm guessing that my part in it all is supposed to be just being there to support Randy and cheer him on," JoJo said, shrugging. Adding in a small voice, JoJo said "Although, if I could be totally honest, I don't even want to be involved in it."

Catching what JoJo said, Emma immediately asked "Well, if you don't want to be a part of it, then why are you?"

"It was...it was...it was Randy's idea. I don't know why, but, for some reason...he wants me to be a part of it," JoJo said, rubbing her arm.

"Well, if you're only going to be around just to be his not-quite cheerleader, then why include you in the first place? I mean, why won't they let you do ring announcements and interviews anymore?" Emma asked.

"It's like I said, it was all Randy's idea that I even get involved with all of this in the first place," JoJo said. "I just...decided to go along with it."

"If this is all bothering you so much then, JoJo, why not speak up about it?" Emma asked. "Better you just get what's on your mind out there instead of holding it all in."

"Well, I would love to, but-" "JoJo!" JoJo began before getting cut off by Randy calling her. Turning to see Randy standing at the end of the hallway, JoJo looked back to Emma and said "I'm sorry, Emma. I have to go. Randy probably wants to talk over some stuff for tonight. I'll...see you around."

"JoJo, wait!" Emma blurted before the younger woman could leave. Seeing the brunette stand in wait, Emma took her cell phone out of her pocket and said "At least give me your phone number so you can call or text me if you need to. I'm always an open ear if you need one."

"Sure. I can do that," JoJo said, feeling a slight swell of relief inside. Taking the Aussie's phone and typing in her name and number, JoJo walked off from the older woman and over to where her boyfriend was standing in wait. Joining the older man, JoJo walked along beside him as she cast one last look back at the blonde before heading back to the locker room the two were sharing.

...

Watching the retreating forms of JoJo and Randy, Emma couldn't help but feel a wave of disappointment wash over her since she didn't accomplish her real goal in talking with JoJo. While she felt that she was able to get something in the way of a picture of how things were between the young ring announcer and her Legacy boyfriend, Emma couldn't help but feel that she didn't really get a clear picture on things. _'I at least got her cell number. I can always go from there to try and talk to JoJo more,'_ Emma thought before letting out a breath and, turning on her heel, heading off to the locker room that she shared with Zack and Sami.

 **So, while it may not look like Emma's talk with JoJo went as well as she wanted, at least the Aussie was able to talk to the younger brunette. Maybe someone else will be able to get extended time to chat with JoJo. Hopefully, that time will come soon. So, until my next update of this, don't forget to R &R please. =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, after Emma having some spot of success with talking to JoJo, how will things go for the brunette? Read on to find out, my loves. =)**

 **(And, I must warn you all ahead of time, things take a bit of a...bad turn. If you want to find out what I mean by this, read on to find out below.)**

After talking things over with Emma about how her talk with JoJo went, Sami at least felt a little better about the fact that Emma was able to talk the younger woman into exchanging cell phone numbers. At least with that, Sami and Emma could have a way of getting in touch with JoJo. _'Plus, with her having Emma's number, JoJo can give us a ring if she needs us,'_ Sami thought as he settled in to watch the matches for that evening's SmackDown.

...

Sitting at ringside as she watched Randy compete against Kofi Kingston, JoJo couldn't help but still be impressed by Randy's in-ring skills. While she could still say that she didn't really care for her relationship with the Legacy wrestler and wanted out of it, she _could_ say that a definite perk that came from it was getting to see some pretty good matches. _'Plus with Randy in action, I won't have to worry about him trying to breathe down my neck all the time,'_ JoJo thought.

The action in the ring had partly spilled to the outside with Kofi sending Randy running to the ropes and then following the Legacy wrestler and then clotheslining him out of the ring. Seeing that he had his opponent vulnerable, Kofi made a run for the ropes on the opposite side of the ring to try to hit Randy with a crossbody outside, only to get stopped by a scream; and that scream was coming from the fact that Randy had pulled JoJo into his path just as Kofi was about to take flight.

"Now, that's just cowardly," Jerry Lawler said on commentary. "Doesn't Randy know better than to try to use a defenseless woman as a shield?"

"Oh, come on, King. It's not like JoJo got hurt," JBL countered. "Kofi stopped in time, so there's no need for you to get your socks all bunched up."

As the bickering at the commentary table over what Randy just did went on and boos rained down at the Legacy Superstar, JoJo could only shake in place as the fear over a situation she just barely managed to avoid still rocked through her. While she knew that it was in Randy's more heelish nature to do what he could to get a win, she didn't think he'd resort to trying to use her as a human shield just to stop his opponent from hitting a move. Still not having found her words, the brunette could only stand in place as she watched Randy slither back into the ring and, after an impressive sequence of moves, hit Kofi with an RKO. Even after Randy got the pin and the win, JoJo still couldn't find it in herself to really move. When she finally _could_ move herself again, it was only to let herself get carried away by Randy as the pair headed backstage to an onslaught of boos from the fans.

...

Blinking as his jaw hung open in disbelief over what he saw just happen, Sami still couldn't believe it. While he thought that JoJo getting pulled into a storyline with Randy wasn't good for the younger brunette, he never would've thought that something like _this_ would end up happening. Just seeing Randy use a defenseless woman as a shield...that was something that he couldn't stand to see.

Looking over to see the way Sami was clenching and unclenching his fist, Zack said "Easy, Sami, bro. I know what you're probably thinking, and I'm just gonna say _Don't_."

"Did you not see what that snake did?!" Sami yelled. "Using JoJo as a shield to stop Kofi... Just imagine if Kofi didn't see her and took the dive anyway? JoJo could've gotten seriously hurt, and I'm probably willing to bet that bastard wouldn't have cared in the least!"

Watching and listening on as Sami and her boyfriend argued back and forth, Emma's attention was soon drawn to her phone as she saw that the was getting a text message from JoJo. After reading over what the message said, Emma's heart all but seemed to drop into her stomach. Jumping out of bed and sliding her sandals on, Emma was almost to the door when Zack calling her stopped her in her tracks.

"Emma? What is it? What's wrong?" Zack asked, starting to feel worried about why his girlfriend seemed to be in such a hurry to get somewhere.

"Guys, it's JoJo. She just texted me, and...she said she needs our help _now_ ," Emma answered, a worried look on her face.

 **OK. Randy...I think it's a bit safe to say that after what he did to poor JoJo at the ring, Sami's probably kill him. And, if not for what happened at the ring, there's the scare that Emma seems to have over the text JoJo sent her. What could all of that mean? That will come around in the next chapter. Until the next chapter, don't forget to R &R please (and I'm sorry if this chapter is crazy short...next chapter'll have a bit more length to it). =)**

 **(One last thing *le shiki94 promotion of a friend's work goes here*: One of my good friends here, StarshineGoomba, is working her way back into writing after some personal stuff sidelined her from writing for a spell. She just recently updated one of her stories, Bad Things, and I recommend you go give it a try if you want something good featuring Bayley and Sami Zayn together in it. =) )**


	5. Chapter 5

_Watching and listening on as Sami and her boyfriend argued back and forth, Emma's attention was soon drawn to her phone as she saw that the was getting a text message from JoJo. After reading over what the message said, Emma's heart all but seemed to drop into her stomach. Jumping out of bed and sliding her sandals on, Emma was almost to the door when Zack calling her stopped her in her tracks._

 _"Emma? What is it? What's wrong?" Zack asked, starting to feel worried about why his girlfriend seemed to be in such a hurry to get somewhere._

 _"Guys, it's JoJo. She just texted me, and...she said she needs our help now," Emma answered, a worried look on her face._

 **So, after the ending of last chapter, what exactly did JoJo text Emma about that made Emma, Zack, and Sami get worried? Read on to find out, my loves. =)**

 **(Also, I must warn you all in advance. Some of what happens might be in the vein of triggering to some, as there's a slight moment of an abusive situation happening.)**

Sitting on one of the chairs in an empty part of the hotel lobby, JoJo hugged her legs close to her body as she curled into a ball, doing her best to try to hide the tears that were rolling down her face. While she was still fairly shaken from what happened at the arena during Randy's match, it was what happened when the couple got back to the hotel that had her all by her lonesome right now.

 _"What the hell even was that, Randy?!" JoJo didn't even try to hide the anger that was now flooding her body._

 _"What was what, JoJo?" Randy nonchalantly asked as he kicked off his shoes._

 _"What happened at the arena! Have you lost your mind?! If Kofi didn't see standing out the ring, he probably would've ended up diving on me instead of you," JoJo scowled at her boyfriend._

 _"Please. Kofi knows when to reel in his leaping all over the place. Besides, I was just trying to pull you out of the way, baby," Randy coolly said._

 _Scoffing as she rolled her eyes, JoJo said "That wasn't pulling me out of the way. That was_ you _trying to use_ me _as_ your damn shield _!"_

 _"Oh, come on, Jo. You know I wouldn't ever do something like that to you. I love my girl too much to ever want to hurt her," Randy said, an almost sickly sweet edge to his voice._

 _"That... That is such bs, and you know it, Randy," JoJo said, still not buying what Randy was telling her. The brunette felt she should probably just stop before she said something she regretted, but...something in her kept her going. "I know that maybe you've probably done stuff like this with some other girls in the past, but they could actually handle being in the thick of the action. I only have something in the way of basic training from Natalya and Ms. Del Rey, but that's not enough for me to defend myself when it comes to what happens in the ring. So, the fact that you actually put me in a spot where I could've been hurt...that scared the hell out of me. But, I'm guessing you don't even care, so long as you win a ma-" But JoJo soon found herself cut off when a rough shove into the wall from Randy caught her offguard. Holding in the scream of pain that threatened to escape her, JoJo soon found herself face to face with a now quite angry Randy, who roughly grabbed her by her upper arms._

 _"Don't even try to make it seem like I don't know what the hell I'm doing when I'm in the ring. Nothing even happened to you, so you'd better be thankful for that. Now, be a good girl and go sit on your bed," Randy said before turning to go get back on the bed he was previously on and trying to find something to watch on TV._

 _Still trembling after her fight with Randy, all JoJo could think to do at that moment was leave their hotel room. So, without a word, JoJo threw open the door to their room and ran out into the hall._

Shaking her head, JoJo thought _'That wasn't supposed to happen. I thought I could've actually talked to Randy about what happened. I just don't get why he did what he did.'_

The brunette had just let out a sobbing breath when she heard a gentle male voice beside her ask "JoJo. Are you okay? What happened? What's wrong?" Looking up to see who it was, JoJo felt an immense swell of relief flood through her when she saw Sami looking down at her. "Sami." That was all JoJo said before she leapt off the chair and, wrapping her arms around Sami's waist, buried her face in the redhead's chest and let out sobs that had been building in her again.

Sami was caught a bit by surprise by JoJo nearly tackling him off his feet and hugging him, but to hear the younger woman crying now, the redhead wrapped his arms around the brunette as he rubbed her back and said "It's okay, JoJo, it's okay. I've got you. It's okay."

"No, it's not! It's not okay, Sami!" JoJo shouted into Sami's shirt. "Randy really scared me tonight. And he doesn't even seem to care that he did!" Looking up at the redhead, JoJo begged "Look, Sami. I'm not normally one to do something like this, but...can I stay with you in your room tonight? I don't want to go back to that room with Randy."

"O-Of course you can," Sami said, only a slight amount of hesitation in his voice. "Let's stop off at Emma and Zack's room first, so that you can see if Emma has something you can wear tonight."

With a sniffle, JoJo nodded her head as she and Sami walked out of the lobby and went to the elevator to go up to Sami's floor. As she stood in wait with the redhead, the brunette just let the sense of safety she began to feel with Sami flow through her and she readied herself for a night away from the man she called her boyfriend.

 **Wow. Randy's an ass (now, I know that writing Randy as an evil asshole is one of the easiest ways to write the Viper, but for this story, I feel that he fits like this). He shows pretty no concern for JoJo's safety _and_ he blows up at her just because she tried to defend herself. At least JoJo was found by Sami thanks to her texting Emma (since it was mentioned last chapter, I didn't want to be repetitive and mention it here again). Now that Sami found her, JoJo finds herself gearing up for a sleepover with Sami. Should be cute (...and hopefully won't take me too long to get written up). So, until then, don't forget to R&R please. =)**


	6. Chapter 6

_With a sniffle, JoJo nodded her head as she and Sami walked out of the lobby and went to the elevator to go up to Sami's floor. As she stood in wait with the redhead, the brunette just let the sense of safety she began to feel with Sami flow through her and she readied herself for a night away from the man she called her boyfriend._

 **As promised, here's the sleepover with Sami JoJo gets to have in a bid to get away from Randy. Will it go well? Read on to find out, my loves. And, I hope you all enjoy. =)**

After riding the elevator up to the fourth floor where he was staying, Sami and JoJo got out and the duo began their walk to the redhead's room, but not before stopping off at Zack and Emma's room first. Raising a hand and knocking on the door, Sami waited with the younger brunette before being rewarded with no one coming to the door. Knocking again, the pair stood in wait _again_ only for, this time, to hear the sound of footsteps approaching the door and to then be rewarded with the door opening and a shirtless and slightly panting Zack greeting them.

Letting out a laugh at seeing his friend like this, Sami asked "Come on, Zack. Is this _really_ how you're supposed to greet your friends?"

"Well, it's...it's just because you caught me at...kind of a _bad time_ , bro," Zack said, emphasizing "bad time", hoping his friend would catch his drift seeing as how he had JoJo with him.

"Well, I'm sorry to interrupt you and Em, but that's actually why I'm here with JoJo," Sami began to explain. "I was wondering if Em maybe had some clothes JoJo could borrow to sleep in tonight. There was a...bit of a situation with Randy, and because of it, she doesn't have her bags with her at the moment."

"Oh! Yeah, sure. I think Emma's got an outfit or two she can spa-" Zack began before Emma coming to the door with a few pieces of clothing in her hands cut him off.

"Say no more! I've got you covered, JoJo," Emma smiled, holding the clothes out to the younger brunette. Watching as JoJo took the clothes from her and said "Thanks, Emma", the blonde Aussie then looked up to Sami. "You take care of JoJo now, you hear me? She's already had _one_ asshole to deal with, and I don't think she needs another."

"Relax, Em," Sami held up his hands in a bid to calm down the blonde. "You have _nothing_ to worry about there. I wouldn't dream of doing anything to hurt JoJo. She's too nice and too cool for anyone to want to really do anything to hurt her."

Looking between Sami, who had a sincere look on his face, and then over to JoJo, who had a slight blush on her face and a surprised look as she looked at the redhead, Emma only smiled before saying "I know, Sami. I was just testing you a bit. And, I believe it's safe to say that you passed."

"Well, gee. Thanks for thinking to test me now," Sami laughed. Turning to look at JoJo, who he could see was yawning a bit, Sami looked back and said "I think we should be heading back to my room now. JoJo's looking kind of tired."

"Right, right," Zack nodded after taking a look over to the younger ring announcer. "Take care of her tonight, man."

"You know I will," Sami nodded.

"Enjoy your night with Sami, JoJo," Emma stepped forward and gave the brunette a hug, which she returned.

"I will, Emma," JoJo nodded, a small smile starting to cross her face a bit.

Letting JoJo go, with the brunette doing the same, Emma looked up to Sami. "Like Zack said, take care of JoJo tonight. After what happened with her and Randy, I think she deserves a night of peace."

"You two don't have to worry about that. As long as JoJo's with me, I'm going to make sure that she doesn't have to worry about _anything_ _else_ tonight. After what she's had to deal with, I couldn't imagine putting her through anything else," Sami said.

Hearing the way Sami was talking about her had JoJo's face feeling warmer than it already was. From the way she had heard some of the girls talking about the redhead, JoJo just thought that maybe it was all their way of making Sami sound like a nice guy. So, to hear him talking about her in such a way was making JoJo feel fairly warm and fuzzy inside. In a way, ...it actually felt pretty nice to hear a guy talk about her in such a way. Blinking as she heard Sami call her name, JoJo turned to look up at the older man. "I'm sorry, Sami. Did you just say something? My mind was...somewhere else."

"I was just wondering if you were ready to head back to my room. It _is_ getting fairly late, so I figured maybe you'd want to lie down," Sami said.

"Yeah, sure," JoJo nodded as a yawn escaped her. Looking back to Zack and Emma, JoJo said "I'll see you guys tomorrow. And, thanks again for the clothes, Emma."

"No problem, JoJo. Anything I can do to help a friend out," Emma smiled.

Smiling as she nodded, JoJo and Sami then bid the couple goodbye one more time before turning and heading down the hallway to Sami's room. Standing in wait as Sami got out his room key and unlocked the door, JoJo then heard Sami say "After you" as he gestured into the room. Stepping inside, the brunette looked around and was surprised to see that Sami's room seemed fairly clean, save for a stray pile of dirty laundry.

Seeing the younger brunette looking around, Sami let out a laugh as he closed the door behind him. "Hey. Not all us guys are slobs. No need to be surprised at seeing one with a clean room."

Letting out a light laugh of her own, JoJo said "Relax, Sami. I'd never jump to conclusions on how clean you keep things. Besides," the brunette began before letting out a yawn. Continuing, JoJo said "Besides, if your duffel bag is any indication, then I'm sure cleanliness is something you pride yourself in having."

"My duffel bag?" Sami asked before realizing what the younger woman meant. "Oh, right! I forgot there were times Randy would have you come with him into the guys' locker room."

"Yeah. And, let me tell you. Being surrounded by a lot of sweaty and sometimes half-naked men? ...Not exactly a great memory for a 21 year old to have," JoJo said, a slight shudder running up her spine.

Seeing the way JoJo reacted to that particular memory, Sami couldn't help but feel a rise in his irritation towards Randy. He knew that the second generation Superstar could have-mostly-any woman he wanted, so... _Why was he with JoJo?_ "Hey, JoJo?"

"Yeah? What is it, Sami? Is...something wrong?" JoJo asked.

"No, no, nothing's wrong. It's just... Can I ask you something?" Sami asked.

"Sure, Sami. What is it?" JoJo asked.

"Why are you even with Randy? Someone like you dating someone like _him_...it just seems wrong to me," Sami said.

While she had been expecting a question like this, it still caught the young brunette by surprise. Not really feeling like she could best explain her situation right now, JoJo asked "Can this... Can it wait until tomorrow, Sami? I'm feeling really tired, and I just want to sleep."

"Sure, JoJo. This can wait until tomorrow," Sami nodded in understanding. Watching as JoJo went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, Sami proceeded to change out of the clothes he had on and into the tank top and flannel pajama pants he normally slept in. No sooner than he had pulled his tank top on, did the door to the bathroom open and JoJo came out dressed in a pink spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of pink and white flannel pajama pants.

Yawning a bit, JoJo said "Sorry it took me so long to get dressed, Sami."

"It's no problem, JoJo. No need to rush on my account," Sami said, in spite of the heat that seemed to start to creep up his cheeks after having seen the younger brunette in the clothes Emma loaned her. "You can take the empty bed, if you'd like. That way you can be more comfortable while you're asleep."

"OK," JoJo nodded before pulling back the bedsheets, crawling into the bed, and then pulling the sheets back over her with Sami soon following suit in the other bed after he turned off the main overhead light in the room.

Sami had just settled into his bed when he heard JoJo say "Good night, Sami. And...thanks for letting me stay in here tonight." His face starting to feel warm again, Sami said "No problem, JoJo. Anything I can do to help a friend when they're in need" before he let sleep wash over him.

Rolling over on her side as she stared at the wall, JoJo couldn't help but let a stray tear roll down her cheek. _'Sami's been so nice to me. I guess... Maybe it'd be okay if I told him about why I'm with Randy. And, maybe... Maybe he could be the one to help me_ finally _have the courage to break up with him.'_ That was the last thing the brunette thought before sleep took over her and she fell into a deep and restful slumber.

 **...OK. So, I know didn't get into the sleepover _that much_ , but I feel that what I _did_ include was pretty good. After all, it was Sami's way of getting JoJo away from her asshat boyfriend for at least a night. But, as it would turn out, it seems that JoJo's got something she needs to get off her chest after getting asked by Sami just why she's even with Randy in the first place. Just what could this reason be? That shall come along in the next chapter. Until then, don't forget to R &R please. =)**


	7. Chapter 7

_Rolling over on her side as she stared at the wall, JoJo couldn't help but let a stray tear roll down her cheek. 'Sami's been so nice to me. I guess... Maybe it'd be okay if I told him about why I'm with Randy. And, maybe... Maybe he could be the one to help me_ finally _have the courage to break up with him.' That was the last thing the brunette thought before sleep took over her and she fell into a deep and restful slumber._

 ***whistles* Wow. Can't believe it's been, like, three months since I last worked on this. Admittedly, I kinda want to blame this on a couple of things that were a bit out of my control. ...That being said, I'm going to do my best to try to get this finished up soon, as I feel I've left everyone following this hanging. *clears my throat* My long-winded explanation for the lack of updates on this finished, I hope you all enjoy this chapter of Saved By Ska. =)**

 **(Just a quick recap of the last chapter: After finding JoJo after her argument with Randy, Sami takes the younger brunette back to his room...but not before making a pit stop at Zack and Emma's room in the hopes of seeing Emma could loan JoJo some clothes she could sleep in and wear the next day. After a talk with the couple, Sami and JoJo head back to Sami's room with the two having a bit of a talk of their own before heading to sleep for the night. With the two settled into bed, JoJo begins to feel that Sami might be able to help her summon up the courage enough to break things off with Randy before falling asleep.)**

Sunlight filtered into the room through the curtains, bringing with it a new day. Rolling over onto her back, JoJo managed to pry her eyes open enough to be able to see the room without having to worry about getting blinded by the sun. Sitting up, the brunette looked around the room, only to see that she wasn't in her room...until she remembered the events of last night.

 _'Oh yeah, that's right. Sami let me room with him because of what happened between me and Randy,'_ JoJo thought. _'I still can't believe that Sami was nice enough to let me room with him. Whoever told Sami where I was, I should thank them later.'_

Feeling that she should go ahead and get her morning rituals started and out of the way, JoJo climbed out of bed and, grabbing the other outfit Emma loaned to her, which was a plain purple t-shirt and a pair of black yoga pants, headed to the bathroom so that she could shower and do everything else she needed to do before Sami woke up.

...

Rolling over on his back, Sami opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling as a new day had already begun while he was still asleep. The events of last night had the redhead feeling fairly tired and worn out, so getting to sleep in that Wednesday morning without having to get up and rush to eat breakfast before heading to the gym for a pre-show workout...it actually felt pretty nice to Sami. It wasn't until Sami really allowed himself to remember the events of last night that he remembered he wasn't in his room alone. Sitting up as he looked around, Sami saw JoJo sitting on the edge of the bed she slept in last night, already dressed for the day and doing something on her phone. Letting out a soft laugh, Sami said "Well, good morning, JoJo."

Jumping a bit on the bed in surprise, JoJo turned around to see Sami sitting up on his bed. "Oh! M-Morning, Sami. You slept in pretty late this morning."

"It's not that late, is it?" Sami asked before reaching for his phone and seeing that the time was now 9:59 A.M. "Huh. I guess it is."

"I was going to try to wake you up in case you had to leave early today. But, then I decided to just let you sleep in," JoJo said before asking "You ...didn't have anywhere to go today, did you?"

"Nah. I'm not listed to work any of the shows for the rest of the week, so I'm pretty much free for the next few days," Sami said.

"Looks like we both lucked up there," JoJo smiled a bit. "Since the WWE's hired a couple of new ring announcers, they want to give them a shot at announcing matches for the main roster and NXT house shows. Meaning, I get some off-time and some rest."

"I'd say that's a good thing," Sami agreed, while trying to avoid outright mentioning what happened last night.

"Yeah, I'd say it is," JoJo nodded.

Feeling a slight silence descend on him and JoJo, Sami coughed a bit before saying "I should probably go get dressed for the day myself. That way, once I'm dressed, we can go get something to eat for a late breakfast."

"That sounds good to me," JoJo nodded with a bit of a smile. Turning her attention back to her phone while Sami changed his clothes, JoJo was already feeling like her day was off to a pretty good start. ...Until she remembered that she owed Sami a bit of a talk about just how it was that she even ended up with Randy after the night she had last night. And, given how the Legacy wrestler made her feel last night, she felt that talking with someone- _anyone at this point_ -about just how she even ended up with Randy would be just the thing that could finally help her start to feel a lot like how she was before dating the older man. She just had to hope that Sami would fully hear her out.

...

"Em, I love you and everything, but can you _please_ put your phone down?" Zack asked as he looked over to his girlfriend while they sat in the dining area of the hotel they were staying at. "I know you're excited to be texting JoJo this morning, but you _do_ remember that she's heading down here to join us, right?"

"I know, Zack. I'm just a bit excited to see JoJo," Emma said before setting her phone down near the plate of food she had eaten a bit from. "She told me that she had a pretty good night with Sami last night, so I just can't wait to see those two."

Smiling over at the blonde, Zack could honestly say that he was feeling the same. After all, when Emma had first said last night that JoJo needed their help, the brunette could honestly say that he was feeling worried about just what was going with the younger ring announcer. So, the fact that Sami was able to be there for JoJo when she needed someone the most was a pretty big relief to both Zack and Emma.

Looking over to see her boyfriend smiling at her, Emma was almost set to ask the brunette what he was smiling about when a quick glance to the dining area's entryway showed Sami and JoJo heading their way, the pair in the middle of a chat. Waving her hand around, Emma felt delighted when she saw Sami and JoJo heading her and Zack's way.

Finally reaching the table where their friends were, Sami said "Morning, Zack. Morning, Emma."

"Morning, you two!" Emma chirped, a smile on her face. "I guess your night together went pretty well?"

"It really did," JoJo nodded. "I mean, we really didn't anything, outside of a bit of talking. But, ...it was still a pretty good night."

"I'd imagine it was. After all, with what happened between you and your "boyfriend" last night, an actual _good_ night is probably something you really needed," Emma said.

"It really was," JoJo nodded again. "And, ...I just want to say Thanks. To all of you. If I didn't get away from Randy, I don't know what would've happened."

"Just...," Emma began before letting out a sigh and continuing. "Just, why are you even with that asshole in the first place, JoJo? It can't be because you actually like him or anything, ...is it?"

"Not as much as when I first started dating him," JoJo shook her head. "That's actually what I was talking with Sami about on our way here. The only reason why I really started dating Randy was because, ...well, I actually thought he was a pretty cool guy. That, and people _seemed_ to like him enough. So, when I asked him out and he said Yes, I didn't think much of it. ...I can't believe I was so naive and stupid."

"JoJo, you weren't being stupid," Sami comforted. "You were just acting on what your heart was telling you to try to do. That doesn't make you stupid, if you ask me."

"Yeah, well, you're not the one that ended up in an almost abusive relationship because of their naiveté," JoJo rolled her eyes a bit.

"Well, it's a good thing you got out of it before things got to that point," Sami said.

""Got out of it"? Sami, in case you haven't really noticed, I haven't exactly broken up with Randy yet. After all, he still has all of my stuff, remember?" JoJo asked.

"Well, then, me, Zack, and Emma'll help you get your stuff back," Sami responded.

"You-You'll really help me with that, Sami?" JoJo asked. While the younger brunette was feeling pretty grateful for what Sami was offering to do for her, she just didn't want anything to happen to the redhead, should anything in the way of an argument or fight happen between her and Randy when she went back to the room she was sharing with the older brunette.

"Of course I will, no questions about it," Sami nodded without a moment's hesitation. Seeing the younger brunette looking up at him with a surprised look on her face, Sami went on to say "JoJo. While I know that you might have went into dating Randy wanting to have a good relationship with him, but the truth is...Randy's just a pretty hard guy to get along with who only ever really looks out for himself most of the time. Just don't let anything he's said or done to you really get to you all that much."

"You make that sound like it's so easy," JoJo said, a scoff of a laugh escaping her.

"It _is_ easy, JoJo," Sami tried to reassure the younger brunette.

"Yeah, right. _Sure_ it is," JoJo nodded, a slight sarcastic note in her voice. While the younger brunette _did_ feel some reassurance in what Sami was telling and there was the fact that Sami told her so much that helped her feel a bit better about the situation she found herself in, she just couldn't help but feel that Sami's words were just a quick blanket fix for what was going on. _'I just wish I could believe Sami. But, ...how can I when I don't even know how he'd be when it comes to dealing with Randy?'_

 **Wow. Looks like the general opinion among everyone seems to be the same in the sense that JoJo really should end things with Randy before things get bad. It's good that Sami's stepping up to help out in this avenue, but like JoJo fears, could our favorite redhead be the one to help deal with Randy? That shall be answered...later in the story. So, until then, don't forget to R &R please. =)**


	8. Chapter 8

_"You-You'll really help me with that, Sami?" JoJo asked. While the younger brunette was feeling pretty grateful for what Sami was offering to do for her, she just didn't want anything to happen to the redhead, should anything in the way of an argument or fight happen between her and Randy when she went back to the room she was sharing with the older brunette._

 _"Of course I will, no questions about it," Sami nodded without a moment's hesitation. Seeing the younger brunette looking up at him with a surprised look on her face, Sami went on to say "JoJo. While I know that you might have went into dating Randy wanting to have a good relationship with him, but the truth is...Randy's just a pretty hard guy to get along with who only ever really looks out for himself most of the time. Just don't let anything he's said or done to you really get to you all that much."_

 _"You make that sound like it's so easy," JoJo said, a scoff of a laugh escaping her._

 _"It is easy, JoJo," Sami tried to reassure the younger brunette._

 _"Yeah, right. Sure it is," JoJo nodded, a slight sarcastic note in her voice. While the younger brunette did feel some reassurance in what Sami was telling and there was the fact that Sami told her so much that helped her feel a bit better about the situation she found herself in, she just couldn't help but feel that Sami's words were just a quick blanket fix for what was going on. 'I just wish I could believe Sami. But, ...how can I when I don't even know how he'd be when it comes to dealing with Randy?'_

 ***hisses* Ohmygosh. I am SOOOOO sorry for not having updated this in a few months. Truth be told, I had slightly lost my inspiration for working on this, so I had to put it on unintentional hiatus for a bit. But, as you all can see, I'm bringing 'Saved By Ska' back, so I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter. Here's to hoping that it'll make up for my freakishly long hiatus on the story. Now that my Author's Note and apology are done, I hope you enjoy the chapter, my loves. =)**

All through the rest of their group breakfast, JoJo couldn't help but let all of what Sami said swim around in her thoughts. While she had no doubts that Sami would be able to handle Randy should their trip to the room she was sharing with him go south, she still didn't want to put Sami through anything that could lead to him either getting hurt or he end up getting in some kind of trouble all because he decided to help her go and get her things from Randy's room. _'After all, Sami's been so nice to me, and I'd hate it if something were to happen to him,'_ JoJo thought as she jabbed at her breakfast with her fork.

Looking over and seeing JoJo absently jabbing at the food on her plate, Emma couldn't help but start to feel a bit bad for the younger brunette. She could tell that everything going on between her and Randy was weighing quite heavily on JoJo, but it was worrying her that JoJo was possibly keeping how she was feeling bottled up instead of really letting someone know how she felt about everything that had been going on with her lately. Grabbing her phone and pulling up her text messenger, Emma sent a quick text to JoJo saying _"Meet me in the restroom in five minutes. I have to talk with you about something."_ Rising from the table, Emma said "I'll be right, you guys. Gotta go make a call."

"'K. Don't get too held up with your call, Em," Zack said before reaching for another bite of the pancakes that were on his plate.

"I'll try not to," Emma smiled before planting a kiss on Zack's forehead and leaving out of the dining area. Making her way to the women's restroom, Emma then stood in wait for JoJo, hoping that the brunette wouldn't end up standing her up. Her silent hopes were answered when she heard the door to the restroom open and saw JoJo come inside.

Seeing the blonde standing in front of the sink area, JoJo walked forward and asked "OK, Emma, I'm here. What do you want to talk with me about?"

Surprised by how forward JoJo was being, Emma asked "Well, for starters, I want to ask if you're okay. Everything going well for you?"

"As well as things can go," JoJo said. "Why? Why do you want to know?"

"Well, there's the whole thing with you rooming with Sami last night. Although, I think that may have something to do with that asshole boyfriend of your's trying to use you as a human shield in his match," Emma pointed out.

"Well, as you can see, I didn't get hurt, so it's no big deal," JoJo shrugged the memory away.

"'No big deal'? Really? Then, why is it that when you were with Sami last night, you still seemed like you were a bit scared of something? Did something else happen between you and Randy after all of that that you haven't told us?" Emma pressed.

Biting her lip, JoJo only shook her head as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from Emma, as she felt the burn of tears at the backs of her eyes. She wanted to tell Emma about what Randy did to her in their hotel room- _she really did_ -but who could she when the person she felt she _should_ tell could end up getting hurt by Randy the most?

Seeing the look on the younger brunette's face and the way she had her arms crossed in front of herself, Emma felt like she may have hit a wall with her line of questioning of JoJo. While she _did_ want to try and press again for an answer, Emma decided against it and, doing one of the only things she felt she should do in this situation, pulled JoJo to her in a hug as she rubbed the younger woman's back and heard the younger woman start to cry a bit. While she still wanted answers on just why JoJo had been acting so strange lately, she felt that she would get them whenever JoJo wanted to talk. Until then, she didn't mind waiting on her friend.

...

"Wonder why JoJo left just now," Sami wondered.

"She probably just had to go to the restroom. Probably nothing all that major, bro," Zack suggested. Wanting to answer a question that was on his mind, Zack asked "Say, Sami. Just why is it that JoJo ended up rooming with you last night? Did it have anything to do with Randy?"

"From what she told me when I first found her, I think it did. Which doesn't make me feel all that great in the least," Sami said, his grip on his fork unconsciously getting tighter.

"Something really needs to be done about that lousy Viper before he ends up hurting her," Zack let out a heavy sigh as he shook his head.

"Well, that's why I'm taking her to get her luggage from Randy. At least after we do that, I'll have a way of keeping her away from him," Sami said. "It's probably not the best plan, but it's the best I can work with right now."

"Hey, it's better than nothing, bro. Plus, look at it this way. At least if Randy _does_ try anything, you'll have no problem kicking his ass," Zack smirked a bit.

"Trust me. I'm ready to do whatever I can to make sure that JoJo never gets hurt by Randy, no matter what it takes," Sami said, his words coming out as a fairly strong promise.

 **Well, it looks like on a few sides, there are some real worries about just what kind of sway Randy has over JoJo. JoJo's feeling a bit scared to really let anyone know about just what's been going on between her and Randy, wherein she just feels comfortable letting only one person know...if not a bit fearful that it could just lead to that person getting hurt by Randy. And on the Sami front, looks like he's about ready to deliver a beating to Randy on JoJo's behalf for what he's done to poor JoJo. ...This may not end well for the duo. Guess we'll see about this...next chapter. So, until then, don't forget to R &R please. =)**


	9. Chapter 9

_"Something really needs to be done about that lousy Viper before he ends up hurting her," Zack let out a heavy sigh as he shook his head._

 _"Well, that's why I'm taking her to get her luggage from Randy. At least after we do that, I'll have a way of keeping her away from him," Sami said. "It's probably not the best plan, but it's the best I can work with right now."_

 _"Hey, it's better than nothing, bro. Plus, look at it this way. At least if Randy does try anything, you'll have no problem kicking his ass," Zack smirked a bit._

 _"Trust me. I'm ready to do whatever I can to make sure that JoJo never gets hurt by Randy, no matter what it takes," Sami said, his words coming out as a fairly strong promise._

 ***claps my hands together* OK! A couple of things before getting into this chapter. I am SOOOOO sorry for taking so long to post this. In between freakish exhaustion and no Internet access for the past three weeks, I _really_ fell behind in trying to update. And, for that, I want to apologize to everyone that's been following this.**

 ***clears my throat* So, as we saw last chapter, it's looking like efforts all around are being discussed to try to help JoJo deal with Randy. Just how will these efforts go? Read on to find out, my loves. =)**

After his talk with Zack, Sami went back to eating his breakfast as he sat in wait for JoJo and Emma. He still felt it was a bit weird that JoJo left a few minutes after Emma did, but he just shrugged it off. Best he not worry too much about that and read too much into it, Sami thought to himself. And it was wise of himself to think that as, a couple of minutes later, he and Zack were rejoined by JoJo and Emma.

"So, how'd your call go, Em?" Zack asked. "I take it you were able to handle what you needed to call about."

"Mostly, I was. I'll have to try to call back later and sort things out," Emma shrugged as she sat down.

"Well, whatever it is, I hope you'll be able to get it all sorted out," Zack said.

"I hope I will too, Zack," Emma said, as she cut a slight look over to JoJo, who quickly looked away.

Taking note of this slight exchange between Emma and JoJo, Sami wanted to say something but decided against it. At that moment, he felt it would probably be best to wait and talk with JoJo when he was alone with her. Clearing his throat as he set down his fork, Sami asked "So, JoJo. When do you think you'll be feeling up to heading back to you and Randy's room to get your things?"

"Maybe around noon would be okay," JoJo said as she began to eat the food she had gotten earlier. "That way, I can go back to my room, get my stuff, and leave before it gets too late in the day."

"Sounds like a plan to me. And, don't worry, JoJo. I'll be right there with you to help you out," Sami smiled over to the younger brunette.

Hearing the sincerity in what Sami was saying set off a warm feeling inside of JoJo. Sure, over the past few days, she had been used to Sami doing what he can to help her out. But, the fact that he was being so forward with wanting to help had the brunette feeling a bit foolish for being so worried in the first place. She knew that Sami was doing all of this because he cared about her safety, but just hearing the way he was talking to her now, ...it gave her a warm feeling that she never really seemed to feel when it came to talking to Randy. And, in that moment, it helped inch JoJo towards realizing something. _'Could it... Could it be that all this time I've been dating the wrong person?'_

Finishing off what remained of his breakfast, Sami wiped his mouth with a napkin as he sat and talked with Zack and Emma while JoJo finished eating her food. He wasn't going to rush the younger brunette as he knew that what the two were going to do after JoJo finished was going to be quite the uphill battle.

Eating as much of her food as she felt she could stomach-seeing as how she had quite the knot building inside-JoJo pushed her plate away and, after wiping her mouth with a napkin, got Sami's attention with a few light taps on his shoulder. With the redhead's gaze on her, JoJo said "Sami. I-I think I'm ready. I'm ready to head up to me and Randy's room so that I can get my stuff."

"OK, great," Sami said. Standing from the table, Sami gestured forward with his hand. "Just lead the way, and I'll be right there beside you."

"OK," JoJo nodded as she stood from the table. "Wish us luck, guys. Because I have a feeling that we might need it."

"Don't worry, JoJo. You'll be able to get your stuff back from that snake, no problem," Emma assured. "And, if he _does_ try anything while you're there, just know that you've got Sami there with you. He'll keep you safe."

"I know he will, Emma. I know he will," JoJo shyly smiled over at Sami, who had looked away as a slight blush started to climb up his cheeks. "I just hope Randy won't be in any kind of mood that'll warrant Sami having to keep me safe."

"Well, whatever kind of mood he's in today, just know that I'm here for you. That's all that matters," Sami assured.

Hearing the firmness in Sami's voice, JoJo knew that Sami was being truthful with what he was saying. And, ...if she could be completely honest with herself, she was starting to feel as though she could _actually_ start to believe just what Sami had been telling her this whole time. Nodding at what the redhead told her, JoJo nodded as a smile started to cross her face. "OK, Sami. Let's do this. Let's go get my stuff."

 **So, it looks like JoJo's got some pretty firm resolve towards trying to get her things back from her and Randy's room. And, it would also seem like the young brunette is quite possibly catching a feeling or two for Sami after everything he's been doing to help her out. So much happening in so short a time, it seems. Just how will everything work out in the end? ...Well, you'll have to read on and find all that out for yourselves, dear readers. ;) So, until next time (which won't be too far away), don't forget to R &R please. =)**


	10. Chapter 10

_"Don't worry, JoJo. You'll be able to get your stuff back from that snake, no problem," Emma assured. "And, if he does try anything while you're there, just know that you've got Sami there with you. He'll keep you safe."_

 _"I know he will, Emma. I know he will," JoJo shyly smiled over at Sami, who had looked away as a slight blush started to climb up his cheeks. "I just hope Randy won't be in any kind of mood that'll warrant Sami having to keep me safe."_

 _"Well, whatever kind of mood he's in today, just know that I'm here for you. That's all that matters," Sami assured._

 _Hearing the firmness in Sami's voice, JoJo knew that Sami was being truthful with what he was saying. And, ...if she could be completely honest with herself, she was starting to feel as though she could actually start to believe just what Sami had been telling her this whole time. Nodding at what the redhead told her, JoJo nodded as a smile started to cross her face. "OK, Sami. Let's do this. Let's go get my stuff."_

 **Looks like we have now arrived at the big moment where JoJo and Sami finally go back to the younger woman's room to get her things. Just how will this go? Read on to find out, my loves. =)**

"That's the spirit," Sami smiled at the younger brunette. "And, like everyone's saying, don't worry. I'll be right there with you."

"I know you will, Sami. I know you will," JoJo nodded. "OK. I'm ready. Let's go, Sami."

Nodding at the younger brunette saying this, Sami let JoJo take the lead as the duo walked off from the table. _'Don't worry, JoJo. I'll help keep you safe from that damn Viper if he tries anything. That, you can be sure of.'_

Watching as the duo walked off, Emma sighed. "I really hope nothing goes south with JoJo trying to get her stuff back. I know Sami's there for her and everything, but who knows what Randy'll do if he's there?"

"Relax, Em," Zack consoled his girlfriend. "Just have faith in Sami to keep JoJo safe. He may not look it, but he's quite the protective guy when it comes to his friends. JoJo's in good hands. That much, we don't have to worry about."

"I know, Zack, I know," Emma agreed. "I just can't help but worry that something's going to happen during what should be a fairly simple trip upstairs."

...

Reaching the floor of the room she and Randy were staying on, JoJo led Sami onward to her room. The whole time the two had been alone together, there had been nothing but a somewhat awkward silence between the two. But, this could largely be attributed to the fact that they had what could only be called an uphill battle set in front of them with JoJo getting her stuff from Randy's room. In between the younger woman's anxiety over this and the worry that Randy would probably try something if he was even in their room, it all made for a fairly awkward situation.

Just as they got to JoJo's room, Sami gently took hold of one of JoJo's hands and lightly gave her fingers a squeeze. Seeing the brunette look over to him, Sami said "Just relax, JoJo. I'm right here with you. Even if Randy _is_ in there, there isn't anything that he can do to you while I'm here."

The firm tone of Sami's voice did more in the way of serving to help her feel assured about doing this. After all, if Randy was in fact in their room right now _and_ he tried to hurt her in any way, shape or form, he'd have Hell to pay in the form of Sami Zayn dishing out some payback on her part. Nodding, JoJo said "O-OK, Sami. I...I believe you when you say that." Taking a breath in and letting it out, JoJo nodded as she took her hand out of Sami's and walked ahead to her destination. Standing outside of the door, JoJo was set to open the door before realizing that she had forgotten her room key back in Sami's room. Taking another breath in and letting it out, JoJo raised a hand and knocked on the door a few times, hoping that Randy was inside to come open the door and let her in.

The duo stood in wait for a few minutes more before, after hearing an odd commotion coming from inside the room, the door swung open to reveal the very person they didn't really want to see at the moment.

"JoJo? Wasn't expecting to see you back so soon," Randy said, feeling quite surprised to see the younger woman back so soon.

"Yeah, well, ...don't worry. I just wanted to come back and get my stuff. And, ...then I'll be gone out of your hair," JoJo said. Making a move to head inside, JoJo was surprised by Randy suddenly blocking her way into the room. Blinking a bit, JoJo asked "Uh, Randy? Could you please move? I need to get my stuff out of there." Trying again to walk past the older brunette, JoJo found herself met with the same result of Randy blocking her way into the room. _'OK, what gives? Why isn't Randy letting me in?'_

Seeing that Randy wasn't letting JoJo go into their room, Sami stepped forward. "Come on, Orton. Just let JoJo in to get her things. It's the least you could to be nice to her."

"Stay out of this, Zayn," Randy barked. "What's happening here between us has nothing to do with you."

"I'd say it does when you're being rude to a lady who happens to be one of my good friends," Sami said in defense of JoJo. "All she wants to do is get her things out of your room, and that's it. No need to be such an ass and block her way in."

Randy was _not_ taking that well to being talked to in such a way by someone who was so many years his junior. So what did it matter to Sami Zayn that he wasn't letting JoJo into the room he shared with the younger woman? As far as Randy could see, Sami's presence there was just a waste of his time.

Seeing that Randy still wasn't moving out of their way, Sami stepped closer to the older brunette. "JoJo asked politely, Randy. Now, just be a gentleman for once and let JoJo into your room."

"And, what if I don't, Zayn? Just what are _you_ going to do if I don't?" Randy teased as he gave the redhead a shove.

Blinking as he staggered back a bit, Sami countered Randy's shove with one of his own. Seeing Randy blink in slight surprise, Sami answered "That, Orton. _That_ is what I'm going to do." Watching as a look of slight anger crossed the older brunette's face, Sami put his guard up as he moved JoJo out of the way and Randy came charging at him, his hand curled into a fist.

Keeping her distance from the two men, who were fairly close to fighting with each other-in Randy's case, at least-JoJo saw this as her chance to slip into her and Randy's room to get her things. ...But, as soon as she did, she instantly regretted her decision to do so, as, lying across the bed in the room was a woman's outfit-a red blouse and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans-that she _knew_ for a fact wasn't hers. Not liking the sight of this, her task temporarily forgotten, JoJo turned and ran out of the room to the stairwell, tears starting to roll down her cheeks at seeing what she saw.

Seeing how fast JoJo had run off, Sami said "JoJo? JoJo! Come back!" before pushing Randy away from him and taking off after the younger woman, wanting to know just why she turned and left as fast as she did.

 ***hisses* ...OK. Looks like things did _not_ go how JoJo and Sami were hoping they would. After basically walking into both a scuffle for Sami and some heartbreak for JoJo, it just seems like one big icky mess. =( Just how will things get resolved from here? ...You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out. So, until then, don't forget to R&R please. =)**

 **(Slight bit of shiki94 ranting goes here: Am I the only one that thinks it's a major bummer that Emma got released by the WWE? Just when it seemed like she was finally getting some focus, too... The same can be said of Summer Rae and Darren Young. Even though they haven't been on TV in a while, still a bummer that they got released, too. =( )**


	11. Chapter 11

_Keeping her distance from the two men, who were fairly close to fighting with each other-in Randy's case, at least-JoJo saw this as her chance to slip into her and Randy's room to get her things. ...But, as soon as she did, she instantly regretted her decision to do so, as, lying across the bed in the room was a woman's outfit-a red blouse and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans-that she knew for a fact wasn't hers. Not liking the sight of this, her task temporarily forgotten, JoJo turned and ran out of the room to the stairwell, tears starting to roll down her cheeks at seeing what she saw._

 _Seeing how fast JoJo had run off, Sami said "JoJo? JoJo! Come back!" before pushing Randy away from him and taking off after the younger woman, wanting to know just why she turned and left as fast as she did._

 **Many apologies for being so late with this. I've had to deal with some crazy family stuff, so that's been at the forefront of my focus on things. So, I hope this fairly short chapter will make for a good read for you all. Note out of the way, I hope you all enjoy, my loves. =)**

Following down the hallway in the same direction JoJo ran down, Sami was doing his best to keep his eye out for the younger brunette, but so far, ...his search for JoJo was turning up empty. _'Where could she have gone to? There's nowhere else to really go to up here except-'_ Realization quickly dawning on him, Sami made his way to the stairwell at the end of the hallway. Pushing open the door, the redhead walked inside to hear what sounded like soft sobbing and sniffling echoing through the stairwell. Trying to get a good read on just where it was coming from, Sami could hear it a bit better to his left, meaning that whoever was crying had went upstairs a bit. Climbing the stairs, Sami soon found the source of the crying. "JoJo? JoJo, what's wrong?"

Sniffling a bit as she wiped her eyes, JoJo said "I can't believe it."

"Can't believe what?" Sami asked.

"I can't believe I walked in on what was so obviously Randy cheating on me," JoJo said, new tears starting to build in her eyes. "How could he do that when I would never do anything like that to him?"

"JoJo," Sami sighed before continuing. "Don't beat yourself up over what he's done."

"Wh-What makes you say that, Sami?" JoJo asked, wiping her eyes.

"Well, ...I'm not sure if you've ever really noticed it, but Randy isn't exactly the nicest guy in the world," Sami began.

"Oh, believe me. I'm starting to get that picture myself. Don't forget, he pretty much used me as a human shield in his match against Kofi," JoJo cut in.

"Yeah, there's that," Sami nodded at that unpleasant memory. "But, also. He's got a bit of a reputation for being a "ladies man". Not to mention, people have said in the past that he's cheated on women he's been with in the past."

"So you mean to tell me that I foolishly let myself date someone like him for the past four months now?" JoJo asked, not wanting to believe all of what the older redhead was telling her. Seeing Sami nod, JoJo let out a disbelieving scoff as she shook her head. "Oh my god. I can't believe this."

"Now, JoJo," Sami said in an attempt to calm the younger brunette down.

"Unbelievable! And here I thought he'd actually be there for me!" JoJo all but shouted in anger as she rose up.

"JoJo," Sami began.

"I guess what Emma, Lillian, Naomi, and some of the others told me was true. I should've just broke up with Randy when I had a better chance to do so. Now, I have to walk around here looking like the biggest idiot ever!" JoJo angrily said.

"JoJo!" Sami nearly shouted.

"What, Sami, what?!" JoJo shouted.

Not knowing quite what to say in this situation, Sami did pretty one of the only things he felt would probably help in this situation-and that thing...was to pull JoJo close to him and give the younger brunette a hug as he tried to calm her down. "You're not an idiot, JoJo. You were just going with one of your baser instincts by getting with somebody that you thought would help you find your way around here. You're not an idiot. None of this is really your fault. So, don't think that." His hugging JoJo seemed to work as the next thing Sami knew he could feel the younger brunette shaking as he heard her start to lightly sob again. Holding the younger brunette close to him, Sami thought _'Don't worry, JoJo. I'll figure out a way to get that lousy Viper back for you. I'll teach him what happens when you carelessly step all over someone's heart.'_

 **Bit of a short chapter, yes. But, I feel that this was pretty good at helping with building things up a bit more between Sami and JoJo. So, now that the fair redhead is helping comfort JoJo, just how will Sami get back st Randy? That shall be revealed in the next chapter. So, until then, don't forget to R &R please. =)**


End file.
